Poker Face
by Ty Tabor
Summary: Olivier aprovecha unos días libres acumulados para liberar tensiones en Central. Encuentra a Edward y decide divertirse con él...


**Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece.**

**Esta historia fic ocurre después del final de la serie. SPOILERS! Ojo si no la has visto entera**.

Una simple visita a Central parecía emocionar más de lo normal a la siempre fría Olivier Mira Armstrong. Aburrida del hielo y la escarcha, la Mayor General buscó una excusa rápida para salir de Briggs por un par de días. En la nortina fortaleza se estaban realizando ampliaciones, y el molesto ruido de martilleos, máquinas y gritos le tenían con una jaqueca eterna.

Por suerte, contaba con unos días administrativos y los cobró : unas merecidas mini-vacaciones. Llegaba a central con un vehículo y conductor personal. Vestía un traje de mezclilla oscuro, de pinta formal, pero bastante cómodo y femenino.

Ella nunca usaba faldas. Siempre pantalones, tela o jeans. En este caso, la basta de los jeans era perfecta, y coronaba unos hermosos pies blancos, que calzaban unas sandalias de taco grueso.

Cruzada de brazos y piernas, y con su característico rostro inmutable, miraba por la ventana los pintorescos locales que adornaban las calles de Central.

- Carlson's, Hewitt, Missions Hotel… ¿Dónde planea quedarse, Mayor General Armstrong?

- En cualquiera que esté en el centro y lejos del Cuartel Mayor General. Quiero ver la menor cantidad de uniformes posibles.

- Entendido, Mayor General. Entonces, la llevaré al Hewitt.

Tal era el diálogo de la rubia con el conductor de su vehículo. Atravesaban Central lento, en segunda marcha, para que la militar apreciara las calles y tienditas. Sin duda, Central era un lugar agradable de visitar.

En unos minutos, luego de unas vueltas, llegaron al Hotel Hewitt.

- Le reservé la habitación 1 del primer piso. Lo quiero listo para cuando lo requiera. Yo estaré en el tercer piso – le dijo la poderosa Mayor General al chofer, con acento imperativo, luego de hablar con la recepcionista.

- Entendido, Mayor General.

Al rato, dispuesta ya en sus aposentos, Olivier miró por el amplio balcón de su habitación Super Executive.

- Voy a gastarme el sueldo de este mes en estos días. Me lo merezco.

Previamente había pedido que le subieran el periódico. Fue a consultar directamente la sección de avisos para mayores. La luz del sol de la mañana iluminó la página de avisos clasificados.

- "Louis, cabello castaño, buen porte"… Mmh, no me atrae. "Gianluca – para chicas exigentes de alto rendimiento"… Muy arrogante. "Con Urano se te olvidará cualquier orgasmo anterior"…

La Mayor General dio unos pasos hacia adentro de la habitación y tiró el diario encima de la cama. Luego salió al balcón otra vez, y dijo para sí :

- ¿Por qué estoy buscando un gigoló? Creo ser lo suficientemente atractiva como para conseguir sexo gratis. Podría traer al primer tipo que encuentre en la calle si quisiera.

No importaba como fuera, se divertiría y relajaría como era debido. Pero no le gustaba que otros notaran cuando estaba contenta, así que disfrutaría de todo con el rostro inmutable.

Miró hacia abajo. Quería ver si pasaba algún espécimen masculino lo suficientemente bueno como para aprobar su gusto. Para su sorpresa, un crecido Edward Elric cruzaba la calle.

- Que pena. Tienes pocos años, Acero. Si tuviera tu edad, ya te habría hecho una encerrona por ahí.

Llevaba años sin estar en una cama con un hombre. Devota de la disciplina y el entrenamiento, nunca toleró el apego físico o emocional. Un único y fugaz noviazgo en su época de teniente ha sido la única vez que permitió que su intimidad corporal fuera invadida. Y una de las cosas que la tenía emocionada de estar en Central era que había decidido relajarse en una cama, con un hombre poseyéndola. Y ella a él, quien fuera.

- Al menos me puedes servir para tomarnos un café – se dijo Olivier, decidida a interrumpir el paso de Edward Elric - ¡Acero!

Ed levantó la cabeza y vió a la rubia Mayor Generala en uno de los balcones del tercer piso del Hotel Hewitt.

- ¡Hola, Mayor General Armstrong! ¡Que bien verla por Central!

- Espérame. Bajo en un momento.

En instantes la mujer estaba en la calle con el muchacho rubio.

- ¿Que la trae por Central, Mayor General?

- La milicia me debía unos días administrativos que supe aprovechar. ¿Y tú no deberías estar en Resembool?

- Vine a recibir unos regalos de cumpleaños atrasados y unos libros, Además quería venir a fastidiar al bastardo de Mustang por un rato y ver a la Teniente Hawkeye y a los otros.

- ¿Qué tal tu novia?

Ed abrió los ojos de repente, y luego, entornándolos, miró hacia abajo. Estaba algo sorprendido. No se esperaba una pregunta de algo personal de parte de la Mayor General.

- Estamos un poco distanciados ahora.

- Ya veo… Bueno, vengo recién llegando y no he armado mis panoramas. ¿Qué tal si voy contigo a buscar tus cosas y luego me acompañas a almorzar?

- Claro, buena idea – dijo Edward, sonriendo – Será un honor invitar a la Mayor General Armstrong.

- No hay problema. Yo invito, niño.

Después de dar un par de vueltas, ambos buscaron un restaurante.

- Quiero algún lugar de bajo perfil, no quiero encontrar uniformados que me saluden a cada momento – dijo Olivier.

- Entiendo, Mayor General – respondió Ed. – Hay un buen sitio por aquí.

Entraron en un local pequeño pero elegante. Durante el almuerzo, la conversación versó sobre las batallas contra Ira, y los otros homúnculos. Ed rememoró el momento en que sacrificó su capacidad de ejecutar alquimia para recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano, en tanto ella detalló su batalla con Pereza.

- ¿Cómo está Alphonse? – preguntó ella.

- Al está estudiando mucho. Tiene nuevas ideas y quiere expandir sus conocimientos.

- ¿Y qué planeas hacer con tu vida, Acero?

- También quiero estudiar por mi cuenta y extender mis conocimientos de alquimia a alguna ciencia de utilidad.

- ¿Y planeas tener familia con tu chica?

Ed miró hacia un lado con un gesto simpático de desagrado.

- Ya le dije, Mayor General… Ya no estamos como novios.

- Dijiste que estaban distanciados. No que habían roto.

- Rompimos.

- No seas ingenuo, Acero. Esa chica te ama, y tú a ella. Es demasiado evidente. Es natural que en algún momento vuelvan. Nadie se imagina al alquimista de acero con otra chica, y yo creo que pasa lo mismo con ella.

- No lo sé, Mayor General…

Inconscientemente Olivier sintió ganas de consolar al muchacho.

- Entonces, tan sólo disfruta de la vida, Acero.

- ¿A qué se refiere, Mayor General?

- Desde mi perspectiva aprecio que tienes una vida bastante plena, vives de lo que te gusta y te ves feliz.

- Salvo la parte amorosa – rió el joven.

El gesto espontáneo y la sonrisa sincera de Edward hizo que algunos receptores internos de Olivier reaccionaran con gusto.

Tal vez no era mala idea pasar más rato con él.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un club? Me hicieron miembro honoraria de un grupo, Se juntan a jugar villar, cartas, también leen y realizan actividades artísticas.

El rubio pensó en aquella sugerencia. No tenía nada que hacer en la tarde, y se sentía reticente a la idea de volver tan pronto a Resembool.

- Claro, me encantará acompañarla.

Justo aquel día era jornada de actividades náuticas para el club, así que Ed y Olivier llegaron justo en el momento en que la comitiva de miembros partía a tomar el tren en un breve viaje a un lago cercano. La Mayor General fue recibida con alegría. Retrasaron 20 minutos la partida para que ella volviera al hotel y se vistiera adecuadamente para un día campestre. Afortunadamente había otro tren disponible y el horario del paseo no se vió alterado.

En el lago se hizo una gran barbacoa. Las actividades comprendieron pesca, competencia de remo, natación, entre otras cosas. Olivier hizo gala de un talento oculto : tomó una flauta traversa y tocó dos piezas breves. Se ganó inmediatamente la admiración de las hijas y esposas de los miembros del club. En tanto, Edward trató de pescar algo pero no le fue bien.

La rubia Mayor General disfrutó de la tarde, pero como siempre, su rostro inmutable impidió comunicar algo de alegría para compartir.

- La Mayor General Armstrong luce aburrida – comentó un miembro del club a Ed, mientras remaban hacia la orilla del lago, luego de pescar.

- No piense tal, señor. Le aseguro que se ha divertido mucho. Ella es así.

Al anochecer, la comitiva se preparó para volver a Central. Una vez allá, la gente se dispersó a sus respectivos hogares.

Ed acompañó a la Armstrong a la entrada del Hewitt.

- Voy a quedarme un par de días aquí, Acero ¿Por qué no vienes a verme mañana? Trae al pelotón de Mustang y a Hawkeye para que hagamos algo.

- No creo que sea posible, Mayor General. Mañana, después de ir a ver a Mustang y a los otros, volveré Resembool. Quizás usted pueda salir con ellos sin mí.

- Entonces, ¿dónde te quedaras en la noche?

- Voy a quedarme en los cuarteles Mayor Generales de la milicia. Hay una habitación en la que me quedo siempre. Es casi mía, hehe.

Nuevamente la sonrisa de Ed provocó algo en Olivier.

- Es hora de que me vaya. Gracias por todo, Mayor General. Fue agradable ver cómo se divertía hoy.

La implacable Mayor General quedó pasmada. Nadie, ni siquiera 1 miembro de la familia Armstrong había podido ver a través de ella. En cambio, este cándido joven había percibido su estado anímico en la tarde.

Parece que él pudo ver a través de su rostro inmutable. Aquello la hizo sentir…

- Acero, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo al bar del hotel?

- Gracias por la invitación, Mayor General, pero no suelo beber. No se me da la bebida.

- ¿Qué clase de hombre no bebe, Acero?

- Sólo soy un hombre, y no soy de acero, Mayor General – contestó Ed, riendo.

- Entonces hoy no seré Mayor General.

Ed se sorprendió con la repentina sonrisa de la mujer.

- ¿Qué quiere decir…?

- Que si no quieres que te llame Acero, entonces no me llamarás Mayor General – sentenció ella, tomando a Ed de la mano, y haciéndolo entrar al hotel.

- Mayor General, por favor…

- Te dije que no me llames Mayor General,… Edward. Iremos al bar, te pediré un jugo de naranja y te obligaré a divertirme.

- ¡¿Qué? Mayor General, esper—

- Bueno, ¿en qué quedamos? No me llames Mayor General.

- ¿Y cómo quiere que la llame?

La poderosa rubia, sin soltar la mano de Ed, detuvo su paso y pensó un poco.

- Simplemente dime Olivier.

- Entiendo. Le llamaré señora Olivier.

- Niñato de mierda, no vuelvas a llamarme señora. Dime Olivier. Sólo Olivier, y nada de usted ni honoríficos – reprendió ella, retomando el paso.

- Ok, Olivier.

- Así me gusta. Ah, espera.

La mujer volvió en sus pasos : fue a la recepción. Luego de hablar con el tipo del mesón, volvió con Edward.

- ¿Algún problema, Gener— Olivier?

- Nada. Después te diré – respondió ella, volviendo a tomarlo de la mano, para llevarlo al bar.

La reina de Briggs decidió ver hasta qué punto era capaz de llevarla Edward Elric. Si el chico pudo ver a través de su rostro inmutable, quizás tenía algo especial. Después de todo, necesitaba entretenerse con algo.

**AVISOS LEMON :**

**(a quienes les importe xD)**

**-Sigo trabajando con el fic de Street Fighter. Van 3 capítulos, y creo que haré 4 ó 5.**

**-Hice un fic de Midori no Hibi, ya publiqué el primer capítulo! (primer capítulo de 2 ó 3, probablemente).**

**Y ya estoy tecleando bosquejos de algo cochino con K-ON! y One Piece. Serán breves también, 2 ó 3 capítulos a toda raja.**

**Por si no han visto, les pido leer mi fic de Naruto "SakuNaruHina", sé que es un poco extenso (18 capítulos) pero me han llegado muy buenos comentarios sobre él, así que si tienen tiempo, léanlo!**


End file.
